With the rapidly growing trend of mobile and remote data access over high-speed communication networks, such as LTE or 5G cellular services, accurately delivering and deciphering data streams has become increasingly challenging and difficult. High-speed communication networks, which are capable of delivering information include, but not limited to, wireless networks, cellular networks, wireless personal area network (“WPAN”), wireless local area networks (“WLAN”), wireless metropolitan area networks (“MAN”), or the like.
Systems that provide high-speed communication over multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) networks may utilize a Serial Interference Cancellation (SIC) receiver for equalization of MIMO channels. For example, a SIC receiver receives codewords transmitted over the MIMO channels and performs interference cancellation followed by a decoder to successfully decode the received codewords.
Therefore, it is desirable to efficiently decode received codewords in a MIMO system and to facilitate interference cancellation and decoding accuracy.